Curse of Chucky (new version)
by gussygus28
Summary: After her mother's mysterious death, Nica Pierce and her 6 year old niece, Alice, suspects that the Good Guy doll that was sent the house may hold the key to the murderous madness.
1. Special Delivery

A/N: This is my version of Curse of Chucky, where Alice is the protagonist of the story. Please note that the F-word will not be included in the story. And I made Alice a year older. Also I don't Curse of Chucky or any other Child's Play movies. All rights go to Universal Pictures and Don Mancini. Let the show begin!

* * *

 _ **CHUCKY:**_ _25 years ago, Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler, was gunned down, at least that's what they thought. He used voodoo magic to cheat death and transfer his soul into a Good Guy doll named Chucky. He was bought by a widowed woman named Karen Barclay, as a birthday gift for her son, Andy. But then they found out about the soul inside the doll and tried to kill him. And over the years, Chucky keeps coming back. He ALWAYS come back. You just can't keep Good Guy down. 'Cause dying is such a bitch! And now, he has a goal that he started many years ago. That's because I am Chucky, the killer doll! He He Ha Ah Ah Ha Ha Ha!_

* * *

Somewhere in Hackensack, New Jersey, there lives a nice and happy family named The Pierces. It was a paraplegic woman named Nica Pierce, her 6 year old niece, Alice Pierce, and her mother, Sarah Pierce. The doorbell was heard ringing.

"Nica!" Sarah called. "Nica, there's somebody at the door!"

"I'm busy!" Nica called.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Alice yelled running to the door. She opens the door and it reveals to be a mail delivery man.

"Good morning." Said the man.

"Hi." Said Alice.

"Got a package for Ms. Sarah Pierce?" He wondered if he got that correct.

"Actually, I'll sign it." Alice said, signing the papers. Nica wheels herself in to see what's going on.

"Okay." Said the man. "Say, you look smart for a little girl like you. What's your name?"

"Alice. What's yours?"

"Nate."

"You know, my Auntie Nica's middle name is Alice."

"Really?" Nate asked. Alice nodded. "That's nice."

"She hates living with grandma."

"I'm back living with my mother, too. She just thinks it's a nightmare, right?"

Alice giggles. "You have no idea." She walks away, but she stopped by Nate. "Wait! Nica Alice Pierce?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God! I know her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was...City College. The Psych Department, right?"

"That was her."

"Well when'd she graduated?"

"She didn't. She never completed her thesis."

"On what?"

"Uh...Completion anxiety, was it?"

"I thought only guys got that." Alice giggles. "So, is your grandma home or what?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad." Alice hands over the papers. "Well, uh, see you around."

"Bye." Nate gives her the package and leaves.

"I saw your conversation with that guy." Nica told Alice.

"He knew you."

"I know. I think he was hitting on me."

"He didn't even touch you."

"Not that kind of 'hitting', Alice. Maybe I should ask him out."

Alice giggles. "Auntie Nica."

Sarah comes into the scene. "Let's see this _'package'_ , shall we?" Nica and Alice nods. They all went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Who's it from?" Alice asked.

"Doesn't say." Sarah replied. She grabs a knife and cuts the box open and it reveals to be a doll with red hair, blue eyes, freckles, some overalls and a happy smile. Sarah scoffs. "It must be some kind of a joke."

"I don't get it." Nica said.

"Neither do I."

"He's cute." Alice said, grabbing the doll.

"If you say so."

"Hi, I'm Alice. What's your name?" Alice said to the doll.

"Hi, I'm Chucky! And I'm your friend til' the end. Hidey Ho." The doll now known as Chucky laughs.

"Aw...That's sweet." Alice said, hugging Chucky.

"I think Alice loves him." Nica pointed out.

"I DVR'd Real Housewives. I'm going to make tuna melts later, okay?" Sarah said as she and Nica left the living room, leaving Alice alone with Chucky. A laugh was heard inside Chucky's mind.

 **Later that night...**

* * *

It was 11:00 PM in the night and everything seemed fine. For everyone were asleep and it was really quiet. But suddenly, a scream was heard. It came from Sarah. It woke up Alice and Nica. They went to see what was going on.

"Mom?" Nica repeatedly called with Alice calling "Grandma?" They eventually ended up finding Sarah laying on the ground, with eyes open and not breathing. "Mom?" Nica whimpered. Alice whimpered, "Grandma?" They both bursted into tears and called 911, not noticing Chucky, who was on the rocking chair.


	2. I've Found You!

A/N: Before we begin, I just want to say that the bathroom scene will be going to a different direction. Now, let's continue.

* * *

Alice is in her bed, under the covers, still sad about Sarah's death. Suddenly, a horn is heard honking. Alice looks at the window and sees a car parking into the front yard. She gasps happily. She recognized that car.

Four people walk into the house. They are Barb Pierce, Alice's mother and Nica's older sister, Ian, Alice's father and Barb's husband, Jill, the Nanny, and the priest of their church, "Father" Frank. They see Nica throwing away all of Sarah's painting supplies into a huge garbage bag. Barb walks over to her sister. "Nica." She hugs her.

"I'm sorry." Nica said, before she started sobbing. "She was fine! She was taking her meds. She was painting again."

"No, no." Barb said.

"She was fine." Nica repeated. "How could she do that, Barbie? How could she do that to herself?"

"You, uh-" Barb got interrupted by a voice calling, "Mommy! Daddy!" It was Alice running towards her. "Alice!" She and Ian gave her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alice told her. "Is Jill here too?" Barb nodded.

"Hey, sport." Jill said, rubbing Alice's head.

"So how are things going with Auntie Nica?" Barb asked.

"Good, Mommy." Alice replied.

"You did everything she told you?" Barb asked. Alice nodded.

"Mommy, Grandma died." Alice told her.

"I know, sweetie. But at least, she's all the way in the heavens." Barb assured her. "We just have to pray for her to be forgiven." Alice smiled. "Look, I even brought Father Frank with us." She shows Father Frank to her. She just remembered something. "Oh, uh, Nica, you remember Father Frank?"

"Uh...Yes. Hello, Father." Nica greeted Frank.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Nica." Frank said.

"Thank you." Nica smiled.

"Your sister just thought it might be a good idea for me to come." Frank said.

"Thanks. But my mother and I left the church a long time ago." Nica told him.

"But _not_ in the eyes of God." Frank smiled.

"I just thought it might be nice for us to have someone to talk to." Barb said.

"We have each other." Nica said.

"Hey, I have a new friend." Alice told Barb.

"Really? What's his name?" Barb asked.

"Chucky. He's my friend til' the end." Alice replied.

"That's nice." Barb said. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he's-" Alice was about to show where Chucky was, but for some reason, he disappeared. "That's funny." She giggles.

Nica sighs. "It was all _my_ fault. Me and Alice should have seen it coming."

"Nica. You cannot blame _yourself_. _Or_ Alice. She was supposed to be taking care of _you_." Barb wiped her tears.

"I know." Nica sighed again. She remembered something. "Oh, Alice, it's bath time."

"Already?" Alice complained.

"Alice. You have _family_ here." Nica reminded her. "Remember that you're a big girl now. Don't be calling me to wash you up."

"I know, Auntie Nica." Alice told her.

* * *

Nica takes Alice to the bathroom, turns on the bath water, pours the bubble soap in and gives Alice her rubber duck, wash cloth, towel and clothes. "Always remember not to lock the door."

"What if someone come in?" Alice wondered.

"Don't worry, we won't let them." Jill assured her. Nica closed the door and they leave.

Alice locks the door before she undressed herself, gets in the tub and pulls the curtains. She plays with her rubber duck for a couple of seconds before she washes herself up. When she was done, she drains the water, gets out of the tub, dried herself off and got dressed. But suddenly, after she was done getting dressed, a the curtains made a noise. Alice walked over to the curtains. She keeps getting slowly closer...slowly closer...slowly closer...and then... She pulls the curtains, revealing Chucky behind. "I've found you." Chucky was silent for a moment. Alice reached her hand to touch him, but he pulls his hand, scaring her.

Ian and Jill heard Alice screaming. They ran upstairs as fast as they could. When they got there, they tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Alice! Alice, open the door!" Jill found her nail filer and picks the lock with it, revealing Alice holding Chucky.

"He scared me half to death!" Alice said. Ian and Jill look at each other, confused.

* * *

They get back downstairs.

"We're back." said Ian.

"You've found him." Nica said. "Where _was_ he?"

"In the bathroom." Alice replied.

"Really?" Alice nods.

"Uh, what's that?" Barb asked, referring to Chucky.

"Mommy, this is Chucky." Alice introduced Chucky to Barb.

"When'd you get that for her?" Barb asked Nica.

"I didn't. It just _showed up_ in a package yesterday before Mom died." Nica replied. She turns to Alice. "But you know, Alice, maybe Grandma wanted you to take care of him."

"Or It was obviously sent here by mistake. It must belong to someone else." Barb said, taking a bite of a cookie. "And Alice, you have way too many dolls as it is."

"Yeah, I know, but Chucky's my friend til' the end."

"You know, I actually think it's a really nice gesture." Ian said, smiling at Barb. "Besides, it's a doll. I mean, what's the worst that can happen, huh?"

"I like to be hugged." Chucky said.

"I like it when you say that, as much as how much I like to hug you too, Chucky." Alice said, hugging Chucky. Little did she notice was Chucky's eyes widening. She puts him to her ear. "What's that, Chucky?" Two seconds of silence. "Oh, Chucky wants to know what's for dinner." The group laughed at that.

"Well, I guess we better get started in the kitchen." Barb said, putting her plate down and standing up.

"Oh, don't be silly." Nica said "Uh, you guys are my guests and you must be exhausted from your flight, please just make yourselves at home." She looks at Frank. "Father Frank, you will stay for dinner, won't you?"

Frank stumbled "Well, I, uh..." Barb looks at him. "I'd love to, Nica. Thanks."

"Alice, _you're_ gonna make dinner. For six." Barb told Alice.

"Seven." Alice included Chucky.

"Well, since you can cook, I'll need a chef's assistant." Nica told Alice.

"Sure. And this time, Chucky can be _my_ assistant."

"Great! Then let's get cookin'!"


	3. Dinner Time

A/N: SPOILER WARNING: Another major plot twist in the end of the chapter!

* * *

In the kitchen, Chucky watches Nica and Alice cooking and setting up the table. Nica chops the vegetables. _"Yes...That's it..."_ The pot turns on. _"Keep on cookin'..."_ Alice stirs up the chili. _"Keep on cookin' that delicious food..."_

Alice tastes the chili. "Mmm...It's _really_ good!"

"It's the oregano." Nica said, as she puts the pot on the table. She wheels herself as she asks Alice, "Did you finished setting up the table?"

"Almost!" Alice said as she opened the door for Nica. "Pay the toll."

"We're on a roll!" Nica gives Alice a high five before they left the kitchen.

Chucky looks around the kitchen. _"The coast is clear."_ He then looks down at the food.

* * *

In the dining room, Nica and Alice continue to set up the table. Nica lits up the candles while Alice sets up the plates

Back in the kitchen, a plastic hand is seen pouring rat poisoning in the bowls.

Nica catches Alice about to touch the candles. "Oh, no honey, don't touch that!"

"Sorry, Auntie Nica, I forgot."

"Can you hand me the napkins? Ya know, the fancy ones from last year's Christmas?" Nica asked Alice as she wheels herself back in the kitchen. She spots Chucky on the floor and stars at him suspiciously. _"How the heck did he get down there?"_ She then notice that kitchen cabinet was open and closed it.

 **7:00 PM**

* * *

Dinner was ready and everyone were starving. Alice sat Chucky on her lap, she sat next to Barb. After Barb was Nica, then Frank, then Jill, then Ian.

"Father, would you like to say grace?" Barb asked Frank. Frank recited the grace. Ian stuck his finger in Alice's ear. Alice giggles. "Stop." Frank finished the grace.

Ian offered Jill some wine. "Want one?" Jill accepted it. "How 'bout _you_ , Father?" Frank declined.

"I am starving!" Alice said as she scooped up chili in her spoon.

"Wait a sec." Ian laid his hand on her arm. "To the chef!" He laughs. They all held their glasses.

"I love chili." Jill said.

"Really? Me too!"

Barb smelled her spoonful. "Please tell me there's no meat in this chili."

"Oh, no. Not at _all_." Nica responded.

"It's vegetarian." Alice added. They all took a bite of the chili.

"Huh..." Barb said as she looked at her spoon.

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" Ian exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nica worriedly asked.

"That doll looks familiar to me somehow." Frank said, observing Chucky.

Ian laughed. "This is incredible! That doll is a Good Guy doll! They were my favorites back in the 80s. Even my brother had one."

"So did _mine_!" Jill exclaimed. She and Ian laughed.

"I think I recall seeing him on the news." Frank remarked. Alice and Nica turned to him.

"Really?" Nica asked.

"Yes. And I think it became an urban legend." Frank continued. That made Chucky turn his head. "They said that a boy, Alice's age, claimed that he was possessed by a serial killer."

"What was his name?" Alice asked

"I think it was Charles Lee Ray. Gunned down in 1988. Plus if I remembered correctly, they made a whole _movie_ about it."

"Oh yeah, they _did_!" Ian remembered.

"But it probably wasn't true." Jill added. "Sometimes, what they say on the news are never true."

"Yeah!" Ian laughed.

They all continued eating the chili. _"That's it...Keep on eating that food, you stinkers!"_ Chucky thought.

Frank stops eating with a lot of sweat on his forehead.

"Father, are you alright?" Barb asked.

Frank just looked at his hand. "Oh, um...I'm sorry. I'm going to have to be going."

Barb gasps. "Oh my God, Father, are you _ill_?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. It's...Just...I have an appointment at the church. Nica, thank you very much. The chili was delicious." Frank wiped his head and stood up. "Please forgive me. I don't mean to be rude. I'll see you all at the cemetery. Uh, goodnight." He left without another word.

Alice walks to the window and watches him drive away. "Chucky, I feel worried. And by 'worried', I mean ' _scared_ '" After everyone else left the dining room, Chucky's eyes turned red. All Alice could do was scream.


	4. Revealed To Be Alive

A/N: Two returning characters included.

* * *

Down at the police station, an emergency bell was heard ringing. Police officers was seen panicking.

"What's going on?!" One police officer asked.

"The emergency alarm went off, we went to investigate, and I saw that the priest of my church died, and..." Another tried to explain but started crying.

"Keep it together, Stanton!" The first one slapped the other's face. "We just need to warn the chief."

"I know already." A voice said. The two cops turn to a man, who happens to be the police chief. "And I'll take care of it myself." He was none other than Detective Mike Norris, the man who shot down Charles Lee Ray in 1988. "And that's not the only murder. A woman who goes by the name of Sarah Pierce was also mysteriously murdered."

"But, you're not seriously gonna take this task yourself, are you chief?" Stanton asked.

"I maybe the chief, but I'm also a detective." Mike reminded him. He walks outside of the building, and cocks his gun. "Duty calls."

* * *

It was 9:30pm at The Pierce's house. The family sat down in the living room and watched home movies that featured Sarah in them from the eighties, and boy, were they having a good time watching it. That was until the camera panned off to a man just standing there with a red shirt and jeans, brown shabby hair and dark shades. While everyone else were wondering who the man was, Alice looked closely at the picture. "Was that _you_ , Chucky?" Chucky remained silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

Nica turned to her. "Who are you talking to?"

"Chucky." Alice replied. Nica looks at her suspiciously before turning back to the TV. Alice looks at Chucky for a second. "Mommy. I think I know what happened to Father Frank." Barb turns to her.

"Really?" Alice nodded "What happened to him?"

" _Chucky_ happened." Alice replied

"Chucky? Really?" Alice nodded.

"His name's not _really_ Chucky, that's just what his friends call him."

"Then what's his real name then?" Barb asked, although she obviously didn't believed her.

"Charles Lee Ray. He also killed Grandma too, plus he said there's no God." Alice continued. "He said 'Life's a bitch, Grandma's a bitch and got what she deserved because you die bleeding like a stuck pig."

Barb gasps. "Alice! I thought Auntie Nica talked to you about cursing, how could you say that?"

"I didn't, Mommy. Chucky did."

"Alice, I know you're still upset about what happened to Grandma, but if it wasn't you, then who really said it? Was it Jill?"

"No."

Jill heard that. "What?"

"Auntie Nica?"

"No."

"Your Daddy?" Ian was seen sleeping.

"No, it was Chucky."

"Alice, stop!" Barb demanded. "You're too smart to be making up stories!"

"But I'm not." Alice told her. "Chucky's alive."

"Alice, listen!" Barb picks up Chucky, shaking him. "Chucky's a doll! He's made out of plastic and stuffing!" She shoves Chucky in Alice's face. "Look at him! Now does he even _look_ like anything else to you?!"

"Hey, don't hurt him!" Alice yelled as she yanks Chucky out of her mother's hand.

"Alice, look!" Barb shouted. "You don't _really_ think that Chucky's alive, do you?"

"But he _is_." Barb glared at her. "It's because of Grandma you're yelling at me, isn't it Mommy?"

Barb sighs. "I guess it is."

"I'm sorry. I'll stop making up stories."

Barb smiled. "Thanks, champ. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"No, it's only a storm." Alice replied.

"All right, let's get to bed." Barb said as Alice leads her to her room.

* * *

After Alice got her pajamas on, she and Barb say a prayer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray my Lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. God bless Grandma, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Jill, and Auntie Nica. And _especially_ Chucky."

Barb tucks Alice into bed. "Remember, Chucky's _only_ a doll and _nothing else_." Alice nodded. She kisses Alice's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Don't forget Chucky!" Alice reminded her. Barb looks at Chucky, and slowly kisses his forehead. She turned off the lights and shuts the door behind her. Alice turns to Chucky. "You're right, Chucky. She _didn't_ believe me."

Chucky turns to her. "Hey, wanna play?"

Alice chuckles. "Maybe tomorrow." She kisses his forehead and fell asleep. Chucky looks at her and made sure she was asleep.

* * *

A shadow is shown over Alice and the figure slowly grabs her. Alice, now awake, struggles to get out of the arm. The person who grabbed Alice was revealed to be bad girl Glenda, the daughter of Chucky. She laughs evilly as she hides Alice in the closet and locks her inside.

Chucky finally comes to life. "Thanks, Sweet Face."

Glenda grins evilly. "No prob!" She said. They both started laughing evilly.

"Now, guard this place while I'm gone." Chucky said as he leaves.

"LET ME OUT!" Alice yelled, banging on the door.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out... In a little while." Glenda said, laughing evilly.

Chucky quietly walks out of Alice's room and runs in the hallway. He sees Nica on her computer researching "Chucky Doll Evidence" "Crap!" He sneaks past her without being seen, grabs a bucket and sneaks into the bathroom and fills it with water. He sneaks back into Alice's room and puts the bucket in the center of the floor. Footsteps was heard. "Oh crap! Glenda, hide!" Glenda hides under the bed.

Jill walks into the room and Chucky hides under her bed. Jill opens her laptop and gets on Skype. She talks to Barb and blows kisses at her. Chucky pops up from under the bed and Barb spotted him. When Barb tells Jill to turn around, Jill looks at where she was pointing at and sees nothing! "Maybe Alice is just playing."

"No I'm not!" Alice's voice yelled. Chucky kept running around the room and scaring Jill and Barb. Until finally...

Jill hears an evil chuckle and turns around to see Chucky standing on his own. Chucky finally reveals himself. He kicks the bucket and the water malfunctions the electricity, plus electrocuting Jill. The closet door opens up and showed Alice, who was scared at the fact that Chucky was killing Jill. Glenda laughs at Jill getting electrocuted. Nica finds out that Alice was telling the truth when she said Chucky was alive. Chucky looks at Jill's dead body while Glenda gets out of the bed. "Women. Can't live with 'em. _Period!_ " He and Glenda laugh evilly.

"Chucky." Alice said, worriedly. "I thought you were my friend."

"Oh, don't worry." Chucky told her. "We're still friends. Still friends _indeed_." He and Glenda laugh evilly again.


End file.
